lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Possible Pairs
This also includes opinions... Please do not fight over who is better, just simply state what you think and be done with it. Please do not ask each other if anyone really thinks that one ship or another will actually happen! Remember to be respectful, please and thank you! BoRo/Robot/Bro This is the pairing of Botros and Ro. They are married, but Ro is against it. They each think they are better than the other at fighting. This first came up in Flashback, when Botros (Bo) became one of Sophie's bodyguards. Keefe wrote a song called the Ballad of Bo and Ro, which we never got to see. Sophitz/Sofitz/Fitzphie Sophitz or Fitzphie ''is what Sophie and Fitz are called as a team by Keefe. They are extremely close friends and Sophie has had a crush on Fitz through the whole series. Fitz is the first elf Sophie had met, besides Mr. Forkle, and he's the one who showed her where she really belonged. He is also the person who Sophie thought of when she was kidnapped, and she was capable of reaching out to him even with a phenomenal distance. There was only one time when they didn't like each other and that was during Exile, when Alden's mind became broken. Fitz was really angry at her and said it was all her fault. He was so depressed on the inside that he just shoved it all into Sophie's face. He later forgives her and apologizes multiple times for his acts. Fitz is the one with the closest relationship with Sophie because they are cognates-in-training with multiple trust exercises which includes telling all of their secrets to each other, then, later on, they become cognates which involves staring into each other's eyes a lot. Along with Mr. Forkle, he is the only one capable of going past her mental barriers, and they trust each other very deeply. They get closer in Everblaze, and Fitz seemingly starts to show feelings for her in Neverseen, where Sophie comforts him upon learning Alvar's betrayal. He is also very excited that they are to train as cognates. Fitz really started showing his possible feelings for Sophie in Lodestar when he holds hands with her often, comforts her and is very protective of her. Sophie always has fluttery feelings or blushes around him. Under the Panakes tree, in Lodestar, we have reason to believe that Fitz tried to kiss Sophie when he told her, "Skip the talking" although they are interrupted by Keefe. In Nightfall, he prepares a lot of sweet treats and presents for her, and Sophie comforts him when they go see Alvar. In Flashback, Fitz later confesses his crush to Sophie and she confesses her crush to Fitz. Fitz then almost kisses her, but they are interrupted again, this time by Silveny. Later in the book, it is confirmed that they are not dating, because Sophie isn't ready. Fitz makes it clear that he is there for Sophie whenever she needs it and they support each other through difficult times, for example the time when Keefe joined the Neverseen. 'Keefoster/Team Foster-Keefe/Sokeefe/Keephie/Kophie' Keefe sacrifices so much for Sophie, having what he thinks is her best interests at heart, even though they often are not. He is quite obvious about his crush on her, and straight out admits it in the Barnes and Noble Special Edition of Nightfall. Keefe is always the first one to volunteer for anything that involves Sophie including a time in Neverseen when Dex makes a breathing-underwater contraption for two. In this scene, he wants to share it with Sophie (if they had shared, their faces would be extremely close together, their noses touching). Keefe also insists on being by Sophie and sometimes says things that also may seem flirtatious. He says out loud in school multiple times, "It's a date, Foster!" sarcastically, but to show off when he comes over. He also tries to make her more relaxed and calm throughout all the books. Sophie never says she likes him but sometimes she gets the ''weird heart fluttery thing (ex: in Neverseen, Keefe, and Sophie are by the mountains in the Sanctuary when it says, "...her stomach filled with fluttering things, which flitted around, even more, when she noticed how close they were now standing. The toes of their boots were almost touching, and his breath felt warm on her cheeks.") and shows that she cares deeply for him. They also both have a strong connection with Silveny, one of the last known alicorns. The two hold hands a lot, especially in Neverseen, when Sophie seems to be the only one of the characters really helping Keefe get through his hard times in that book. Keefe has also called her "cute" multiple times. During Lodestar, both are there for each other during tough times: The Lodestar, Bad Memories, Mr. Forkle's death, and finding Sophie's missing family. In Nightfall, they hug a lot, spend a lot of time alone together, and Keefe often has his hand around her waist. He also wants to spend a maximum of time with her in the Atlantis when they are looking for the Nightfall sign (he is even ready to go to the library with her which coming from him shows how he cares for her). He paints her special painting with him and Sophie in the middle. When Sophie enhances him he is able to control her emotions and to calm her in some way, he uses this ability in book 6. In the extra scene, when Elwin gives him a sleep sedative he dreams about a pair of golden flecked eyes and is teased by Ro about how much he likes his "little girlfriend" (as dubbed by Ro) and he decides he will be whatever she needs, “until she was ready for more.” Dexphie/Sodex/Sophex Dexphie is a mix of Dex and Sophie and can possibly be a love match. Dex and Sophie have been best friends through the whole series and have a close relationship. Dex has always made cool contraptions for Sophie to keep her safe including the Sucker Punch (gives a burst of air so then your arm goes at a faster speed punching harder) and a panic switch (a ring with a switch that will alert Dex to come help). Dex was the "lucky" person and was going to see Sophie in the caves when the Neverseen came and kidnapped both of them doing horrible things like drugging and burning them. Dex always blushes with Sophie and takes any moments he can to be with her. He is always jealous of Fitz and how he and Sophie always are with each other. In Nightfall it's obvious Dex likes Sophie, but when he gets her some "Crush cuffs" as a cover-up to hide her Enhancing ability, Sophie kisses him to prove that they aren't really meant for each-other. They both feel that there was no spark to the kiss, and they agree to be just friends. Dex then asks for some time to heal from her rejection, which she gives him. They are adoptive cousins, not by blood but by Sophie's adoption by the Ruewens. This might cause them to be a bad match if they ever decide to marry. [[Biana and Tam|'Bam']]/Tiana Tiana is formed by Tam Song and Biana Vacker. In the book Lodestar, Tam "stole a quick glance" at Biana, which was possibly the start of his crush on her. It is noted that he admires her powers and bravery several times during the books. In Lodestar, Linh mentions that he likes brunettes, and Biana is the only brunette in their group. Also in Lodestar, Tam is mentioned several times in relation to Biana, including when Keefe makes clear that he is the president of the Foster Fan Club and Tam says he has no problem with that and looks at Biana, blushing. Keefiana/Keana/Kiana/Beefe These are all names that mean shipping Keefe and Biana. In the first book, Biana is jealous when Keefe calls Sophie for his base quest team. In Everblaze, when Lady Gisela points a melder to Biana's head, Biana acts brave, though Lady Gisela claims it was "mock-bravery" to impress Keefe. In Neverseen, Keefe reveals he kissed Biana in a game of Truth or Dare. Biana dared Keefe to kiss her, but at the last second, she turns away. Keefe says that it was a good thing that he had his eyes open, otherwise he would've missed. In the end, Keefe ended up kissing the corner of Biana's mouth. Biana is also clutching Keefe's arm on the cover of Neverseen. In Nightfall, Keefe says that he flirts with everyone except Biana, just to make it obvious. In Nightfall, Keefe claims that he sees Biana as a sister in a conversation with Sophie. Winh/Lylie Winh or Lylie is the ship between Linh Song and Wylie Endal. After Wylie was taken and tortured by the Neverseen, Linh was always there to comfort him. He also becomes more alert during his treatment when Linh works with water around him. In Nightfall, when Wylie agreed to help distract Neverseen, he glanced at Linh first. In Flashback, Sophie and Keefe name the male Alicorn Wynn, and it is possible that that is foreshadowing for Winh, as they are pronunced the same. Some popular references to this are phrases like "Lylie for the Winh" which is pronounced "Lie-lee for the win". Sizel/Grandor (Grizel and Sandor) Sizel or Grandor is the ship with Sandor and Grizel. Grizel has always been romantically inclined towards Sandor, and in Lodestar, Sandor was there to comfort Grizel. Grizel constantly flirts with Sandor no matter if it could cost her her charge. In Lodestar and Nightfall, Sandor grows closer to Grizel, and they always have teasing moments. Both confessed and shared a romantic moment in Nightfall. They start dating, and in Flashback, Grizel says "I love you" to Sandor. [[Silveny and Greyfell|'Greyveny/Silvefell']] Greyfell and Silveny are married by alicorn standards. They didn't like each other at first, but then their relationship got better and in Flashback, they had two twin alicorns named Luna and Wynn. Tarella/Maram Marella obviously liked Tam the first time that she saw him. When Exillium came to the Lost Cities, she "shot him her flirtiest smile." In Nightfall, when it is revealed that Marella is a Pyrokinetic, Marella seems to grow a little bit closer to Tam when they enter Lady Gisela's Nightfall, finding the Gorgodons dead. She also agrees with him several times in the book Nightfall. It is unknown if Tam has any feelings for Marella, except that "his Tam's eyebrows shot up, and he glanced back," and that he blushed when Biana told him that Marella was checking him out. FedEx/Detz FedEx (ship it like FedEx), or Detz, is the pairing of Dex Dizznee and Fitz Vacker. Dex claims to hate Fitz since he is a Vacker but opens up to him later in the series. When Fitz gets stabbed by the arthropleura in Lodestar, Dex blames himself for it, but Fitz forgives him. Even though a tragic accident happened that might have driven them apart, they seemed to stick even closer to each other. [[Sophie and Biana|'Sophiana/Biophie']] Sophiana or Biophie is the romantic pairing of Sophie Foster and Biana Vacker. Sophie and Biana have had an intense dynamic since the first book. In Exile, Biana seems to hate Sophie for what happened to her father. Sophie misses their friendship throughout the book. In Everblaze, Biana asks Sophie to include her in what's going on. Their friendship has grown more since then. Jarella/Marsi Jarella or Marsi is the romantic pairing of Jensi Babblos and Marella Redek. (can someone add more information please) Jensi always admired Marella but she called his group “the drooly boys” Solinh/Linphie/Lophie Solinh or Linphie is the romantic pairing of Sophie Foster and Linh Song. When they first met in Neverseen, Linh had just saved Sophie and the school Exilium from burning with her Hydrokinesis. Sophie then started to communicate with Linh and her Linh's twin brother Tam, and they eventually met up Linh and Tam's home. In Exilium, students had to wear masks, so up until that point, Sophie and Linh had never seen face to face. Sophie described Linh as one of the prettiest elves she had seen which started the ship Solinh. Leefe/Klinh Leefe or Klinh is the romantic pairing of Linh Song and Keefe Sencen. [[Biana and Dex|'Diana/Bex']] Diana/Bex is the romantic/friendship pairing of Biana Vacker and Dexter Dizznee. At first, Dex despises the entire Vacker family, and only completely comes to accept them in Neverseen, when he apologizes. Later, both Biana and Dex do not show any feelings toward each other than friendship, but some fans of KOTLC like to think otherwise. It seems unlikely for this ship to sail, but it may happen if the crushes of these characters either get with somebody else or reject them. Currently, the relationship is just friends. [[Dex and Keefe|'Keefex/Deefe']] Keefex/Deefe is the romantic/friendship pairing of Keefe Sencen and Dexter Dizznee. In a way, most understand that these two could be a couple. They interact many times throughout the series, have a mutual bond, and enjoy each other's company. [[Dex and Linh|'Linx/Denh']] Linx is the romantic/ friendship pairing between Dexter Dizznee and Linh Song. There is a possibility that Dex might've moved on to liking Linh after Sophie rejected him. Dex often wows whenever Linh uses her ability. [[Keefe and Fitz|'Feefe/Kitz']] Feefe or Kitz is the romantic/friendship pairing of Keefe Sencen and Fitzroy Vacker. They are best friends, and many believe that there could be something more between them. It is possible that every time Keefe is jealous of Fitz and Sophie hanging out, he's jealous because he wishes it was him hanging out with Fitz. The same can be said about Fitz being jealous of Keefe and Sophie hanging out. [[Keefe and Tam|'Kam/Teefe']] Kam or Teefe is the romantic/ friendship pairing between Keefe Sencen and Tam Song. Keefe and Tam first meet in Book 4: Neverseen, and start off as rivals. Tam demands to take a reading of everyone, and of the five, Keefe is the only one to refuse. Tam says that "' the only people who refuse readings are those with darkness to hide'" and it escalates from there, up until page 151 of Nightfall. Keefe hates Tam, which many fans consider unusual, because their personalities are very similar. [[Sophie and Tam|'Tophie/Sam']] Sophie and Tam, or Tophie, is the romantic/friendship pairing of Sophie Foster and Tam Song. They are friends, but neither shows much romantic interest in the other. Sophie is usually feeling that way toward Fitz or Keefe Sencen (or occasionally Dex Dizznee). Tam also hints that he does not like Sophie in this way, and that he likes Biana. However, there are several instances that suggest that Tam was interested in Sophie or her personality, particularly in Lodestar, despite Linh claiming he "likes brunettes". Sophie is also usually defensive of Tam to the others. Also in Flashback Tam goes with Sophie when they split up in the celestial festival saying that he should protect her. Larella/Marellinh Marella and Linh, or Marellinh, is the romantic/friendship pairing of Marella Redek and Linh Song. Marella is a Pyrokinetic and Linh is a Hydrokinetic. Mr. Forkle has them train together during Nightfall, as they both have elemental abilities. Their conflicting abilities and personalities make for an interesting yin-yang pairing, causing many to believe that they would make a good couple. Possible Pairings Sophie - Fitz Biana - Tam Sophie - Keefe Biana - Dex Sophie - Dex Biana - Keefe Linh - Fitz Silveny - Greyfell Tam - Marella Linh - Wylie Fitz - Dex Sophie - Biana Linh - Keefe Linh - Dex Marella - Jensi Dex - Keefe Fitz - Keefe Tam - Keefe Sophie - Tam Bo - Ro Linh - Marella Marella - Biana Category:Pairings